Dovahkiin Shinobi
by DarkAssassinB34
Summary: My OC coming to the World of Naruto... First chapter explains his origin so please Review! And he will arrive while Naruto is a little kid!


_**Prologue**_

Pain… That was all that I felt. Pain, betrayal and Anger. My name is Aaron Stone and I am a High-Elf from the land of Skyrim. I am only sixteen year's old. It started when I was twelve, I was about to go visit my childhood friend in Whiterun after I got to Skyrim but I walked right into a damned Imperial Ambush that turned out to be at the time that Ulfric Stormcloak the leader of the Skyrim Rebellion was captured.

Instead of a fair trial I was thrown on that cart and taken to Helgen to be executed for being a Stormcloak. But then a Dragon attacked. During the attack I escaped with a man named Ralof who would later become the closest friend that I have.

I traveled with him to Riverwood where I met his sister Gerdur and her husband Hod. They gave me food and supplies before I headed to Whiterun to speak to the Jarl about the Dragon and to send troops to Riverwood.

I also went there to talk to my childhood friend Ysolda. I haven't seen her in quite a while.

The town really hadn't changed from when I lived there before so I talked to the Jarl Balgruff and he asked me to get an artifact called the DragonStone. Saying that I would I left and met up with Ysolda.

She still has her temper which I poked at but all I got was a friendly punch to the gut. We talked for a while and I told her that if she owned the Bannered Mare I would help her get business. I didn't hesitate to get a Mammoth Tusk when she asked me to.

The trick was outrunning the Giant after I took one from the heart of the camp… I think they're still pretty sore about that. And after a bit we fell in love and resolved to marry when we were older.

Anyways I got the Dragon Stone and returned the Golden Claw to the Riverwood Trader where I got discounts for my trouble. But no sooner did I bring the DragonStone to the Jarl another Dragon attacked and this time I helped fight it only to find out I'm a Dovahkiin or rather Dragonborn.

Most of the Nords couldn't believe it because I was a High Elf to them I was with the Thalmor. Only Jarl Balgruff, Lydia my Housecarl from when I became Thane of Whiterun, Ralof and Ysolda knew that I was different because I myself worshipped Talos.

Instead of going to the Greybeards when I found out that I was the Dragonborn I travelled for a bit and killed Grelod the Kind who was an abusive foster mother that tortured her children and made it so they were her personal slave… It was no wonder that the kids cheered for her death.

But that drew the attention of the Dark Brotherhood and I joined them shortly afterwards. In so short a time I became a Master Archer and Thief before becoming the Leader of the Dark Brotherhood after the last Leader betrayed the whole crew and I gain family.

I went on to the College of Winterhold where I learned spells of any kind before going to the Companions where I used a sword effectively and in some odd twist became a Werewolf.

After that I headed to the Graybeards and learned more about my Thu'um or Dragon Shouting. Then I snuck into a tomb to get the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller only to find that the horn was gone and a letter to meet someone which caused me to meet Delphine one of the last remaining Blades or rather Dragon Slayers.

With her and another veteran Blade Esbern I remade the Blades with my closest allies from the Brotherhood, Companions, College and I had Ralof join as well once I convinced him about the threat of the Dragons and the Thalmor.

I had the Greybeards help create a temporary truce between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks before taking the fight to Alduin the World Eater himself.

I won barely by the skin of my teeth and it took my three years to do this.

Afterwards I took the Thalmor down with the Blades ending their influence on the Empire… But that was when it started.

~After the war~

I panted heavily as sweat dripped down my face but when I wiped it away I saw some of the Nords glaring at me as I was surrounded by my fellow Blades.

"There's still one Thalmor right there!" One of them shouted and I was shocked that they said that about me after everything that I did to save them, "**KILL HIM!**"

The Blades had their weapons out, "Are you daft?!" One of them shouted, "The Dragonborn just saved you!"

A rock was thrown, "He is no Dragonborn! He is a pretender!" Cries for my blood echoed throughout the crowd came as they shouted that.

Ysolda pushed her way through the crowd, "Stop!" She shouted, "He just took the Thalmor down for us and killed Alduin!" She glared at every Nord there, "And you still call him filth?!"

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Let it go." I told her, "It doesn't matter what they call me, only that they're free to worship who they please."

Truthfully I did care but I thought that they would get over it and let me be in piece. But no it wasn't like that so throughout the year attempts were made on my life.

Hell one of them tried the Black Sacrament not realizing that I was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood.

I think that Babette dealt with him… I didn't want to know what happened to the body.

I left home early that day, Ysolda was letting me live with her for now and we haven't done anything because we wanted to reserve that for when we were married.

When I got back the house was in flames with an angry mob around there calling for my blood.

"**YSOLDA!**" I shouted as I tried to push my way through the crowd but they got in my way, "**OUT OF MY WAY!**"

"Make me Thalmor scum!" A Nord sneered.

Narrowing my eyes I did, "FUS!" I only did a little one so I wouldn't kill him but by the time I got to the house I could see the blackened body of Ysolda.

I glared at the crowd, "Who did this?" I snarled

"I did." Out from the crowd came Ulfric Stormcloak, "She was a traitor to her kind Thalmor!"

"**I'M NOT A THALMOR!**" I shouted at him, "I bled for Skyrim to defeat the Thalmor!"

"Treachery and lies!" Ulfric told me, "You won't be fooling anyone today!"

I would've strangled him right there but I knew that everyone in this crowd could kill me if I tried so I ran.

I vowed to make him pay but as the last few months went on they were attacking people close to me. Ralof was nearly killed, Lydia died trying to protect me and Jarl Balgruff lost his arm trying to protect me.

That was when I knew that I had to leave so I made it to the Throat of the World hoping to be left in piece with the Greybeards but they even followed me there.

"Here Dragonborn." Agarmir gave the Elder Scroll to me while the other Greybeards went to deal with the intruder, "Use it to go, you will never find peace in Skyrim."

"But I can't just leave you." I protested.

Agarmir chuckled and smiled warmly at me, "You are always welcomed at High Hrothgar Dragonborn but right now all of Skyrim is calling for your blood, hopefully in time you will be able to return."

I looked down bitterly, "But time won't save Ysolda."

"I am sorry for your loss Dragonborn but you are the last of your kind both High Elf and Dragonborn so you cannot die." Agarmir pointed at the Scroll, "Go and may Talos be with you."

Swallowing nervously I opened the scroll and in a flash of light I was gone.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what did you think? The next chapter is when the story truly begins!**


End file.
